3 for Fighting
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Halibel is inside Hitsugaya's Hyoten Hyakkaso. She decides that she does not want to die in that. *Based off recent HitsuxHali-centered Bleach manga. One shot. Surprise development at the end*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Why the hell is the sky darkening?" thought Halibel.

"This is my ultimate technique, Espada."

"Hyoten Hyakkaso!" Halibel had no time to admire.

"HIRVIENDO!" she managed to melt some of the falling particles coming down. However, some of the particles fell on her.. and stuck.

"Why won't these things come off?" she yelled

"As aforementioned, Hyoten Hyakkaso is my ultimate technique. Once it gets on you, it will stay there. Soon so many will fall on you that it will create a barrier of sorts, thus trapping you inside."

"You are finished… Tia Halibel."

_ _ _

_ _

_

While trapped inside Hyoten Hyakkaso, Halibel hadn't lost hope. She debates about whether or not she should use one of her big attacks. With not much time to decide, she quickly decides that she will use that attack.

"It will require a lot of effort from me," she says to herself.

"I will have to use _that form_ in order to use the attack. Even if I go to the next form, I'm not sure if all the reiatsu that will be released will be enough to break through the ice. If it doesn't break through when I go to my next form, I will use the attack right there."

"I cannot give up. I must fight for Aizen-sama, even if it means sacrificing my own life!"

"What are you mumbling about, Espada? I said you are finished!" Hitsugaya does not know about the spectacle that is about to go down.

-

_ _

_ _ _

"**SEGUNDA ETAPA, TIBURON COMPLETA!**"

Inside the Hyoten Hyakkaso, yellowish bluish stuff engulfs Halibel. She was right, it could not be broken (the ice) with reiatsu alone. Luckily for her, there was enough space for to do her attacks.

"Revoluciones!" Halibel circled inside the ice with such velocity that it shattered, thus freeing her. Seeing her face again shocked Hitsugaya.

"What the hell are you?!" Halibel's new form, _Tiburon Completa_, made her look identical to a shark. She grew more armor around her arms and legs. The teeth inside her mouth were now shark-like. Her tailbone grew exponentially and it now resembled a shark fin.

"How did you break out of my Hyoten Hyakkaso? It's impossible for anyone to do that!"

"You underestimated me, shinigami. Had you fully mastered that ultimate technique of yours, I would've been dead right now. But since you didn't, I'm alive… _and you are about to die_."

"Haha, you wish. Sennen Hyōrō!" The ice prison closed in on Halibel. She remained calm as she crossed her forearms.

"Grand Reyna Cero!" It tore through the ice prison and Hitsugaya was once again baffled. Halibel smiled, then did sonido. Hitsugaya instinctively looked behind him, only to not find the espada there. She reappeared right in front of him.

"Time to die, shinigami." She cut Hitsugaya's shoulder, which sent him sprawling backwards. In each hand, she carried two capsules. She threw the two capsules at Hitsugaya, and they activated/

"What on earth is this?"

"It's a bind designed to hold you down while I perform my ultimate technique, which is a cero."

"I've seen all of your Ceros, Espada. You cannot surprise me."

"Oh really shinigami? Since I am a top 3 Espada, I was given powers, one of which is manipulation. Using manipulation, I worked tireless to create a special Cero that tailors only to my abilities. While Stark's is more widespread and Ulquiorra's is more powerful, I'd like to think of my special Cero as more **effective**. Since you are trapped, you will be forced to see first hand at the effectiveness of my Cero. Think about a powerful energy slash, and my Cero is 20x more powerful than that."

"Enough talk, time to die."

_ _ _

_ _

_

"**CERO FILETA!!!"**

" Hadou 88: **Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho**." That powerful kido stopped the cero.

"Whew! It would seem that I timed it correctly."

"Who are you and how dare you stop my Cero!"

"Why? Because I can. And my name? I'm a former 3rd Squad Captain."

"Before Ichimaru-sama?" Halibel was surprised. She had heard of this man before.

"Yes. Call me Rose."


End file.
